(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel for a liquid crystal display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel for a liquid crystal display having independent storage wires to form a storage capacitance.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used flat panel display (FPD) configurations. The liquid crystal display has two panels having electrodes for generating an electric field and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two panels. The transmittance of incident light is controlled by the intensity of the electric field applied to the liquid crystal layer.
In the most widely used liquid crystal displays, field-generating electrodes (common and pixel electrodes) are respectively formed on both of the panels, and one of the panels has switching elements such as thin film transistors to control an image signal applied to the pixel electrode.
A typical liquid crystal display uses a thin film transistor as a switching element. Data lines and gate lines, which cross each other and define pixels in a matrix array, are formed on the panel on which the thin film transistors are disposed. Further, a pixel electrode, which receives an image signal from the data lines through the thin film transistor and generates an electric field with a common electrode, is formed in each pixel.
In the thin film transistor array panel for a liquid crystal display, a storage electrode line is formed overlapping the pixel electrode via an insulating layer and provides storage capacitance along with the pixel electrode to improve the capacitance of a liquid crystal capacitor. Generally, a common signal applied to the common electrode formed on another panel, or a gate signal applied to the gate line, is applied to the storage electrode line.
However, during the operation of the liquid crystal display, the voltage applied to the storage electrode is changed due to continuous variation of image signals transmitted to the data line, and the resistance due to storage capacitance distorts a potential of the storage electrode line. This results in a variation of liquid crystal capacitance and an overall reduction in picture quality of the LCD as a result of crosstalk and flicker problems that occur.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a thin film transistor panel for an LCD that reduces distortion of the voltage applied to a storage electrode line such that crosstalk and flicker problems are minimized.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a thin film transistor panel for an LCD having a wire structure such that repairs of wire open/short defects are easy.
These and other objects are provided, according to the present invention, by forming a redundant line at least connecting storage wires of neighboring pixels to each other, and forming a redundant repair line each ends of which overlap the storage wire of a neighboring pixel.
In a thin film transistor array panel for a liquid crystal display according to the present invention, a gate wire including gate lines is formed in a horizontal direction, a data wire including data lines which intersects and is insulated from said gate wire is formed in a vertical direction, and a pixel electrode which receives image signals through the data line is formed in a pixel defined by an intersection of the gate line and the data line. A storage wire including storage electrode lines and storage electrodes connected to the storage electrode lines, and forming a storage capacitance by overlapping said pixel electrode is formed, and a storage wire connection line at least connecting the storage wires of neighboring pixels is formed.
A redundant repair line ends of which overlap the storage wire of a neighboring pixel may be formed.
It is desirable that the storage wire connection line is formed on the same layer as said pixel electrode, the redundant repair line is formed on the same layer as said data wire, and the storage wires are formed on the same layer as said gate wire.
Also, it is desirable that the storage wires overlap the edge portion of the pixel electrode, and that the pixel electrode has shapes of a plurality of connected squares with rounded corners, an opening pattern in a square shape, saw-toothed shape or cross shape to align liquid crystal molecules in a multi-domain configuration.
More concretely, a gate wire including a gate line transmitting a scanning signal in a horizontal direction, and a gate electrode connected to the gate line is formed on the insulating substrate, and a storage wire including a storage electrode line in a horizontal direction and a storage electrode connected to the storage electrode line is formed on the insulating substrate. A gate insulating layer covering said gate wire and said storage wire, and a semiconductor layer made of semiconductor material are formed. A data wire including a data line formed in a vertical direction and defining a pixel of a matrix array by intersecting the gate line, a source electrode connected to the data line and extended on the semiconductor layer, and a drain electrode extended on the semiconductor layer and separated from the source electrode with respect to the gate electrode is formed, and a passivation layer covering the semiconductor layer is formed. A pixel electrode electrically connected to the drain electrode in the pixel and forming a storage capacitance by overlapping the storage wire, and a storage wire connection line at least connecting the storage wire of neighboring pixels are formed.
It is desirable that the pixel electrode and the storage wire connection line are formed on the same layer as each other, and are formed on said passivation layer. Also, a redundant repair line formed on the same layer as the data wire with both ends overlapping the storage wires of a neighboring pixel may be added.